Many different types of rollators, walkers, pushchairs and strollers are known in the art. Many have front caster wheels which automatically align themselves in the direction towards which the assembly is pushed from behind. Many assemblies or carriers such as rollators, walkers, pushchairs and strollers are foldable for easy storage and transport in a car for example. Some designs also have means to make the front wheels always point in the same direction.